


[podfic] Like A Virgin

by reena_jenkins



Series: The Intangible Residuum: A Collection of Stories [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Originally posted in 2011, Podfic, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "Crackfic, dialogue-only. Response to the prompt:Need sex or semen to complete a spell."





	[podfic] Like A Virgin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like A Virgin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701) by [FayJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay). 



****

**Coverartist:**[ **reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)(based off [this stock art](http://fractalangel-stock.deviantart.com/art/Roots-stock-46094515) created by FractalAngel)

  
 **Length:** 00:06:33  
  


 **Download Link:** You can download/stream this [**podfic as an mp3 file**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/05%20\(HP\)%20_Like%20A%20Virgin_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) OR download the entire anthology as [**a zip file over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Intangible%20Residuum%20-%20A%20Collection%20of%20Stores.zip)


End file.
